


Murders At Midnight

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [5]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Dark and Anti are best bros, Dark just wants to kill someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 5 - Light of the Full MoonOn nights like this, Dark wanted - needed - to go out and kill.





	Murders At Midnight

Dark’s favourite nights were always the ones with a full moon. Not for any kind of weird magic reasons, simply for the fact that he liked the way the moon shone through the city. Every puddle seemed to glisten an argent light, and for once, he felt at peace. Anti was usually tagging along during nights like this, but today he’d decided that he had other plans and stayed at home. This left Dark alone lurking in the illuminated streets, searching for his next victim. He still didn’t know if he’d kill them on the spot or if he’d bring them back home but he still had time. He decided on the thirteenth person he’d meet, a random number for a random murder. He wandered the streets for a long time, crossing path with only a few people. Dark was close to just pick the next person coming his way when he noticed a group of young adults coming his way. they were seven. Perfect, that would bring the count to twelve. the next person he’d meet would be his victim. dark was pleased with this turn of events. Fate was working with him.

The next person turned out to be two women, laughing and not walking straight. They seemed wasted enough that they wouldn’t have any recollection of the night, and people must have known they were going out. Women this age didn’t plan a night out without telling all their friends about it. They seemed old enough not to be afraid of him. That was sometimes the problem. Young girls were wary of every man they met while older women didn’t see themselves as victims anymore. This only made them more vulnerable. When the women were only fifteen feet from him, dark pulled a cigarette from his pockets, making a show of looking for his lighter. When he passed them, he politely asked for a lighter. While one of them searched her bag, the other was not-so-subtly checking Dark out. The rest happened in a flash. Dark was suddenly behind the women, grabbing them by the collar and disappearing. The only thing left on the pavement was a lighter, shining as the light from the moon landed on it.

—————-

They all appeared in a forest, far from the city they were in only moments ago. The women were dizzy from the teleportation which, added to the fact that they were already drunk from their night out made them puke. Dark chuckled quietly, watching them from afar. Now, they were going to panic, wondering how they’d ended up so far from the city. Even their inhibited brains knew that there was something weird going on. Dark calmly picked up his phone, calling his associate.

“Hey Anti. I’ve got two women here with me. Well, they’ve run off to somewhere but I’m sure we’ll find them. Care for a little hunt?”

“I have things to do, you know.”

“So you told me. Will you come?” Dark knew Anti would. He liked the hunt too much to resist.

“I will. Send me your coordinates.”

“Let the hunt begin” grinned Dark.

“Let the hunt begin” echoed Anti.


End file.
